1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal polishes, and more particularly to an improved polish for aluminum and similar metals that removes scratches and provides a high, mirror polished surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known metal polishes include abrasives which perform the function of leveling and smoothing the metal surface. Although fine particles of abrasive material may be used, it is difficult to maintain the particles dispersed throughout the carrier. It is common for the viscosity of the polish to vary throughout the compound, resulting in clumping of the abrasive particles. The clumped abrasive may thus produce fine scratches in the finish.
There is thus a need for a polishing compound in which fine abrasive particles are uniformly dispersed throughout a carrier, and in which a uniform viscosity is maintained to prevent settling or clumping of the particles.